Aircraft can and do overrun the ends of the runways and taxiways at airports which may increase the chance of damage to passengers, the aircraft, the airport and/or pedestrians or other persons. While there is typically provided a safety area at the ends of the runways, some airports lack the space required to provide sufficient safety areas.
One device that has been utilized to provide assistance in decelerating an aircraft is an arrestor system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,896 issued to Schirtzinger discloses such a device. Additionally, the following patents disclose similar arrestor systems and/or a cellular concrete to be used in an arrestor system: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,025; 5,902,068; 6,726,400; 6,685,387; 6,971,817. While presumably effective for their intended purposes, the patents related to cellular concrete disclose that obtaining an appropriate cellular concrete with sufficient strength can be difficult. Additionally, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,896 discloses a cover for the arrestor bed that may be considered aesthetically unpleasing.